


Panacea

by Lyradaisical



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, mermaid!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyradaisical/pseuds/Lyradaisical
Summary: It's said that if one were to eat the flesh of a mermaid, one would surely enjoy the gift of immortality. With a mermaid named Marinette being held captive by his father, Adrien is conflicted about what he should do.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So... I had written this way back in 2016 and never got around to actually continuing it after the first chapter. The idea came from Japanese folklore of mermaid flesh granting immortality. Since it was unfinished and I didn't have plans to continue at the time, I ended up taking it down. Hopefully, I finish it this time around lol.

Gabriel Agreste usually wasn’t one to have his morals questioned. People generally saw him as a stoic and somewhat cold man but he had never done anything in his life that would be deemed downright evil and wrong. He stared through the glass case that he had erected in his home just a week prior. The elliptic cylinder stretched up to the ceiling and artificial lights cast rays down into the water, illuminating the various plants and shrubbery that sat on the floor. He peered through the blades of grass and seaweed and spotted the creature that hid within.

The girl, if she could be called that, was huddled on the floor of the tank. Her once vibrant and iridescent scales were now a dull red, mottled with dark grey spots and her fins floated around her languidly. Gabriel had no room to be sympathetic towards her. He had brought her home for one sole reason and he didn’t care what it took to accomplish his goal. But it was clear with the way she looked, that she wasn’t well and that was going to put a dent in his plans.

So with no other choice, he involved his only son, Adrien.

“You called for me, Father?” Gabriel heard Adrien’s voice after three precise raps on the door. Giving him permission to enter, the door opened with a slight squeak. Gabriel frowned at the noise, mentally noting to have the housekeepers oil the hinges. The light that entered from the hallway was almost blinding after standing in the dim room for so long. Even though the light behind him made his form a silhouette, Gabriel could clearly see the look of wonderment in his son’s eyes.

Gabriel motioned for his son to stand beside him and the boy complied, stepping hesitantly towards his father. Adrien and Gabriel weren’t estranged per se; the latter going great lengths to make sure his son was well provided for—but they weren’t particularly close. Adrien was always closer to his mother and that’s what the two had in common—great affection for the Agreste matriarch.

“Is this what the construction crew was here to build?” Adrien asked as he stared in awe at the large tank before him. He had always been fond of aquariums as a child since his mother often took him there. He didn’t know much about sea life but watching the ripples of the water and the effervescence gently floating upwards as creatures swam by always calmed him. But as far as he could see, the tank was empty save for the rocks and plant life that settled at the bottom. 

“There aren’t any fish in there.” Adrien murmured idly as he walked closer to the tank. Gabriel stepped forward and joined his son’s side.

“There is…” Gabriel started before knocking harshly against the glass. There was a sudden movement in the tank that took Adrien by surprise. “…one big fish.”

Adrien’s eyes grew wide as a girl rose from the bottom, clearly startled by the noise that reverberated through the tank. Even more shocking than a girl being in a tank was a girl with a tail and fins sprouting from her back and hips. Dark midnight hair that seemed to glow an ethereal blue cascaded around her pale face and her eyes held a deep fear within them.

They had to be the most beautiful pair of eyes that Adrien had ever seen in his whole entire life. They were like the sky and the ocean all at once—such a deep yet brilliant blue that seemed to peer into his soul. She stared at him with wide eyes, as if pleading with him—pulling at every emotion in his rapidly beating heart, to help her. 

“Father! You can’t just keep her locked up in there!” Adrien turned to his father and said frantically, casting away all other thoughts that swam through his brain. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, amused that his son’s first response was not about the existence of mermaids, rather a remark about the ethics of keeping her captive.

“Tell me Adrien, how is this any different from keeping a pet fish?” Gabriel replied. Adrien stepped back, clearly shocked by the cold response. His father may have been distant but Adrien never expected him to be so cruel. “Just because she has human features doesn’t mean that she’s human. She’s just like any other creature in the sea that people capture and put up for display.”

Adrien felt a burning ache within his chest and pressed his lips together, a frown marring his handsome face. He couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his father’s mouth. His heart had told him that his father was wrong but his mind questioned whether he had any right to criticize the man. After all, he had grown up admiring animals at the zoo and at the aquarium and he did not have the confidence to say that they were all in the business of helping animals instead of keeping them captive.

“You will keep her company.” Gabriel said. It wasn’t a request. It was a demand. He needed her to be healthy and having Adrien spend time with her was his best assurance. Adrien turned away and refused to look at the man, obviously upset. But Gabriel knew that the boy would do as told. His heart was too big and too kind, like his mother’s, to let the mermaid wilt away in loneliness.

Gabriel turned and walked towards the door and exited. He ignored the lingering feeling of guilt that burrowed in his gut. He reminded himself that she wasn’t human and he was going to keep telling himself that until he got what he wanted. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked to the floor as he passed a portrait of his wife that hung on the wall. He knew she wouldn’t approve but he’d gladly take angry over what he had now.

When he reached the end of the hall, Gabriel opened a door slightly and peered into the sunlit room where his beautiful wife lay peacefully still. Anyone could have mistaken her for a lifeless doll, if not for the steady beeping and hum of the machines that were keeping her alive.

—

Adrien turned his attention back to the tank to see that the mermaid had withdrawn herself to the floor of the aquarium again. Despite what his father said, he knew she was distressed. She may not be human but she had feelings just like they did. He pressed his hands against the cold glass and leaned in slightly. He called for her softly to avoid scaring her. She sat up and turned to him again, eyes sad yet questioning.

“Please don’t be scared. I’m sorry about my father.” Adrien apologized. It was all he could offer her. He had no idea what was going through his father’s mind and as much as he would like to have her released, there wasn’t anything he could do. The room above likely provided access to the aquarium but he was sure his father kept it under lock and key. Even if he managed to get in and free her, how would he go about getting her back to the ocean? She’d most likely suffocate out of the water before he managed to get her there.

As if understanding his words, the mermaid hesitantly rose from her spot and swam over to him. His breath caught in his throat as she appeared fully before him. She was breathtakingly beautiful and he thought that she would be even more so if he could see her smile. She pressed her hands against the glass and looked down at him with melancholic eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized again. “I wish there was something I could do.”

Even though she couldn’t understand his words, the way his brows furrowed and his eyes looked sorrowed let her know that he sympathized with her. He offered her a gentle smile and it made her slightly relieved despite the situation she was in. 

“What’s your name?” Adrien asked her only to see her shake her head slightly and then cocking her head in confusion. “You don’t understand me? I guess that makes sense.” He chuckled abashedly. “I’m Adrien. I know these circumstances aren’t favorable but I want to do what I can to make sure you’re comfortable. So let’s be friends.” He said. The mermaid just blinked and continued to watch him in confusion. 

“For now, I’ll call you…” Adrien paused and looked at her, taking note of her coloring and pattern. He wasn’t particularly knowledgeable when it came to types of fish so when he noticed her red and black coloring, he automatically thought of ladybugs. “I’ll call you Ladybug. It’s strange but that’s all I can think of.” He laughed sheepishly. 

Seeing the smile on his face, the mermaid, now called Ladybug, couldn’t help but return it. His laughter abruptly stopped as he caught the act and his cheeks flushed a deep red. 

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered. He felt mildly embarrassed after the words passed his lips even though he knew she didn’t understand him. The two looked at each other shyly and knew that their days would be a little less lonely now that they had each other.

For the next few weeks, Adrien began visiting Ladybug every day, spending almost all of his free time with her. Even though he was the only one talking, he never felt awkward. He would lie on the floor, propping his upper body up on his elbows and watch her adoringly as she did the same. Each and every time he saw her, he noticed that her color was improving. He was in awe by how her scales would catch the light from above and how her fins flowed smoothly like flames that defied the water surrounding it. But that’s what Ladybug’s existence was to him—she was a magnificent girl that made everything impossible seem possible.

Adrien raised a finger and began to trace letters across the glass and Ladybug watched the digit intensely. He smiled at her eagerness. Since it didn’t look like she was going anywhere any time soon, he thought it’d be a great idea to try to teach her the language. He wasn’t sure how well the lessons were progressing but she always seemed excited about them. He would trace letters and words, saying them as he did so that she’d know how they sounded.

L-A-D-Y-B-U-G

He traced the letters out endearingly and she smiled. 

“I’m sure you know by now that that’s what I call you.” Adrien chuckled, heart fluttering as he took in her smile. He watched her lips press into a line before she raised a hand and began to trace against the glass. Her brows furrowed in concentration and his heart thudded in his chest. It was the first time that she would try communicating with him, outside of the physical gestures. He watched her hand move shakily cross the glass, eagerly waiting to see what she was writing.

M-A-R-I-N-E-T-T-E

Adrien blinked when she finished the last E, after straining to keep his eyes open the whole time. He refused to miss any of it. He let his eyes rise to meet hers to see her smiling shyly.

“Marinette?” He spoke her written word and she nodded.

“My name.” Came her reply. He was so surprised to hear her voice that his body shot up into a crouch. She was startled by his sudden movement and they both stared at each other with wide eyes. Then, a large grin broke out onto Adrien’s face and he pressed his hands against the glass happily.

“You spoke!” He was beyond excited and Marinette was quite taken aback by his enthusiasm. “You spoke!” He said again before laughing heartily. Seeing how happy he was, she pressed her hands against the glass before his and smiled brightly.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel tells Adrien of his plans

It was wrong, but Adrien was happy that his teacher released him from piano lessons early due to feeling unwell. But there wasn’t anything that could make him feel badly when he got more time to spend with Marinette. The past three months with her had been some of the happiest moments in his life. 

He exited the parlor and went directly to the aquarium room. He entered and his greeting to her was on the tip of his tongue when his stomach plummeted at the sight before him. He rushed forward to see two divers trying to hold Marinette down as she thrashed wildly against them. 

“Marinette!”

Hearing his voice, she craned her neck to look at him, terror in her eyes. She escaped their grasp and tried to swim to him, only to be grabbed again. Adrien banged on the glass and shouted for them to stop but they paid him no mind. He saw one of them holding a syringe and felt his gut wrench. Abandoning his spot, he rushed towards the door to go upstairs. But before he made it out, his father appeared and blocked him.

“Get out of the way!” He spat out, not caring that it was his father that he raised his voice at. But Gabriel didn’t budge and held him in place. “What are you doing to her?” He seethed, anger burning in his eyes. Gabriel tried to ignore the uncharacteristic expression his son wore but he felt a slight stab in his chest. He looked so much like his mother, his expression mirroring the one she wore the last time Gabriel saw her awake. Being painfully reminded of her current state only furthered his resolve.

“Nothing for you to get so riled up over. She will be fine.” Gabriel replied monotonously. Adrien turned around to see that the divers were gone. All that was left was a Marinette who was hugging herself tightly as she sunk to the aquarium floor. Adrien ran back over to her and called her worriedly.

“Marinette!” He called but she didn’t seem to hear him. “Marinette! Are you okay?” 

The girl turned to him, eyes full of hurt. She averted her eyes before turning away. She slowly swam away from him and buried herself within the protection of the plants that kept her well-hidden.

She seemed upset with him, as if he were a part of the whole scheme. He might as well have been. Despite his feelings of wanting to free her, he had given up before he even tried. He enjoyed being with her so much that he had almost forgotten that she was there against her will. So even if he wasn’t the one directly responsible for her dilemma, his impassiveness made him feel utterly despicable. He peered at the curled up girl and his heart ached for her. 

Adrien clenched his fist against the glass and leaned forward, resting his forehead on the cool surface. He heard his father approach him and he opened his eyes to look at the reflection of the water dancing across his shoes. Without moving from his position, he spoke up.

“What are you trying to accomplish?” Adrien asked warily. He had never once seen his father as untrustworthy but at the moment, he felt that Gabriel was truly terrifying. His father was cold, yes, but Adrien never imagined that he would keep someone captive and hurt them. He recalled that Gabriel didn’t consider Marinette as anything more than a mere sea creature. But how could anyone look at her and not see that she was just like them? He ran all of the various expressions he’d seen her with across his mind, all the emotions that clearly told him that she was no less than humans. And her voice—the voice that spoke his name happily every time he came to see her, was more than enough to prove Gabriel wrong.

“I have a good reason for doing this, Adrien.” Gabriel said even though his tone showed that he didn’t care for explaining himself. Adrien let out a bitter laugh.

“And what reason is that? What the hell could you possibly say that would justify this?” Adrien mocked him but Gabriel knew better than to return his son’s anger.

“Your mother.” Gabriel said simply. Adrien stood straight and turned to face his father, face covered in utmost confusion. Gabriel took his silence as a request to clarify what he meant.

“Countless stories and tales have spoken of mermaids as being eternally youthful, maybe even immortal creatures. It’s said that if you feasted on the flesh of a mermaid, you would surely enjoy those benefits.” 

Adrien felt a burning and sour taste at the back of his throat and he glared viciously at the man that he called his father. He banged his clenched fist against the glass, making sure to grab Marinette’s attention. He wanted to let her know that he was on her side. If he had to go against his father, so be it.

“Don’t you dare—” Adrien ground out through clenched teeth.

“Relax.” Gabriel rubbed his temple, feeling tired from watching Adrien’s display of anger. “I’m not interested in immortality. I simply want for your mother to recover. Mermaid’s blood has been touted as a miraculous panacea.” He explained. “As soon as I’m assured of your mother’s well-being, the mermaid will be freed.”

Despite Gabriel’s reasoning, the frown didn’t leave Adrien’s face. Make no mistake; Adrien would love to have his mother back. But to do what his father was currently doing?

“You know she wouldn’t approve of this.” Adrien narrowed his eyes at his father. The man simply nodded with an ‘I know,’ before turning heel and leaving the room.

Adrien sighed, feeling some of his anger dissipating. His father’s methods were wrong but Adrien couldn’t stay mad, not while he understood what was going through Gabriel’s mind. Most people assumed that Adrien was most affected by the sudden affliction that struck his mother. But Gabriel was devastated. Adrien knew better than anyone how much his father adored his mother. Considering how he, himself, was ready to fight his father tooth and nail for hurting Marinette, he didn’t have much room to talk. He leaned against the glass case and slid to the floor.

“I’m sorry, Marinette.” He looked over his shoulder to see her watching him, a guarded expression on her face. “Shall we bust you out of here?” He gave her a sheepish grin before facing forward again. Marinette was surprised by the suggestion. She studied his slumped over position and wondered what was going through his mind. Even after finding out the reason for her captivity, he wanted to help her escape. She rose from her spot and swam towards him. 

“Tell me about your mother.”

Adrien hadn't expected her to make conversation with him. After spending months trapped in an unknown place, he was sure that she'd jump at the chance of escaping. But she just overlooked his suggestion and asked about his mother, the ultimate reason why she was being held captive in the first place. 

"She was..." He paused, closing his eyes to try to bring forth any image of his mother from when she was still awake. It'd been almost four years now since the incident and he feared that his memories of her were beginning to fade. "She was beautiful." 

He opened his eyes and peered across the empty darkness of the room. The mansion had become so much colder since then. His mother was very much the sunlight that kept the household warm. 

"Sorry," he chuckled. "That wasn't much of a description. Let's see..." 

Marinette watched him sadly as he seemed to ponder his next words. From their time together, he had never mentioned his mother. She assumed that the woman was not present in his life, be it dead or alive. 

"She was kind and energetic. But she was also sort of silly. The staff loved her. They'd often joke about how she and my father were such a mismatched pair. She was the only one who could talk him down. You didn't want to get on her bad side. Boy did she have a temper." He laughed at the memory and Marinette couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was still turned away from her and she couldn't tell what kind of expression he was making. Even though he had laughed, she was sure that his eyes held that look of desolation she saw whenever he spoke of his father. 

When Adrien finally turned to her, he offered her a soft smile to reassure her that he was all right. He could see it in her expression that she was curious about what happened, though she didn't dare ask.

"It happened when I was thirteen. Mother had complained about being unwell, frequent headaches and such. Father urged her to see a doctor but she was convinced it was just migraines. Then one day, she got into an argument with Father and locked herself in the parlor. My piano teacher and I found her unconscious there when we entered for my lessons."

"Adrien..." Marinette whispered sympathetically. She wished she could reach through the glass, hold him and comfort him. She thought about how terrifying it must have been for him to find his mother like that. 

"It turned out that the headaches were caused by an aneurysm. It ruptured and she had a stroke. We rushed her to the hospital and they were able to save her, but she hasn't woken since." Adrien finished explaining. "Father, he..." Adrien sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

It was clear at this point that Gabriel wanted to use Marinette in hopes of rousing his wife from her coma. She understood completely. After all, this wasn't the first time a mermaid was captured due to the legends surrounding their kind.

The number of mermaids had dwindled drastically over the ages due to the capture and slaughter for their flesh. However, such tales of immortality were unfounded. Even mermaids themselves weren't immortal. It wouldn't make sense for their flesh to be able to grant such a thing. 

Fortunately, tales of their existence began to fade and whatever remnants remained were taken as a myth. Their population was only beginning to recover, but then Marinette had gotten caught. Her dread increased each passing day, knowing that her carelessness put her whole kind at risk.

"Is it true?" Adrien spoke again, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them after he finished talking about his mother. Marinette looked at him questioningly. He found himself unable to keep eye contact with her, feeling shameful for wanting to know if what his father said about mermaids was true.

"No. Neither our blood nor our flesh have such powers. Why would anyone want to continue on living, perpetually watching their loved ones pass on?" Marinette asked, eyes distant and voice hollow.

"Are merpeople immortal?" He had to ask. The lorn expression in her eyes made him wonder if she was speaking from experience. 

"No." She met his eyes. "Tales of our eternal youth are simply misunderstandings. Mermaids are just like any other creature in the sea. We live and then we die."

"Then we should tell my father that!" Adrien straightened up. "Explain to him that his plan isn't going to work." But Marinette stayed silent at his suggestion. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

“It’s too late.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette told him the tales about the mermaids weren't true. Adrien refuses to believe that she's lying.

Adrien stood in disbelief as he stared at the woman lying on the bed before him. Her once pallid skin now had a rosy glow to it. The machine that helped her breathe was disconnected and put off to the side, no longer needed. 

"It's working Adrien." 

Adrien couldn't remember the last time Gabriel had sounded so pleased. It had to be a coincidence right? Marinette told him that the legend of the mermaids was a lie. 

"The serum was a success after all. There's hope for her Adrien. Now we just need to retrieve more blood and—”

"What?" Adrien's eyes flashed angrily. Without waiting for a response from his father, Adrien turned heel and made a beeline to Marinette's room. 

When he entered, he saw Marinette floating aimlessly on her back. She didn't seem to notice him at all. That only meant that they had already gotten to her. No matter how big or small, she would always show some sort of reaction when he entered. 

"Will your father really let me go, when this is all over?" 

Marinette's soft voice startled him. He hadn't expected it and assumed that she didn't know he was there. He silently approached the tank and gazed inside at the listless mermaid. Her scales were lackluster, not quite as bad as when she first arrived, but lacking its true vibrancy. Along her arms were deep purple splotches, ugly bruises from the needles that dug into her skin.

He wanted to tell her that despite his father’s faults, he was always a man of his word. But even he was uncertain about the man whom he used to trust.

“I’m sorry, Marinette. I promise I’ll find a way to free you. I won’t let them hurt you anymore.” 

It was going to be a daunting task. He wasn’t sure how he was going to go about it. First things first, he’d have to find a key into the access room on the upper level. And then, he’d have to figure out how to transport her back to the ocean.

“How long can you be out of the water?” He asked. Marinette was startled by the question, not thinking that he was seriously planning on breaking her out. She straightened herself and looked at him to see his brows furrowed and eyes staring at the floor in concentration. At her silence, he looked up at her to see uncertainty splayed on her face. She averted her eyes.

"Three days." She said quietly.

Adrien was surprised by her answer. Not only was it longer than expected, her answer was so precise. He expected a range of time with maybe some conditions like having to stay wet or needing to keep a certain temperature. For some reason, her answer made him feel uneasy. It wasn’t that he thought she was lying, but he felt like there was something missing. He brushed his apprehension aside. Three days should be enough time to get her back to her home. The closest beach was two to three hours away by car or train. 

Unfortunately, he wasn’t old enough to have a license so driving was out of the equation. He wondered if it was possible for him to secure a wheelchair. If he could use a blanket to cover her tail, taking the train should be doable. Next was figuring out how to obtain the key to the access room. Then all he had to do after that was check when his father would be away long enough to set his plan into action.

“What about your mother?” Marinette asked.

“You said mermaids didn’t hold such power, didn’t you? She does look like she’s recovering but it’s a coincidence, right?” He offered her a reassuring smile. She pressed her lips into a thin line and avoided his gaze. It looked like there was something she wanted to say but she held back. His unease from earlier resurfaced but he quashed it. He trusted Marinette. She wouldn’t lie to him. 

“Even if it was the case that she’s getting better because of you, it’s not right to keep you captive like this. It would be amazing if she woke up one day and I had a mother again, but…” He hesitated as he thought about what his mother would do. “It’s not your responsibility to save her. She wouldn’t be okay with this. And…” He pressed his hand against the glass and smiled. “You’re important to me, Marinette.”

“Adrien—” She started, but he chuckled lightly, his somber smile making her heart ache. 

“Even if we might never see each other again, I want to do what’s right.” 

—

It was surprisingly easier than he expected to get a wheelchair. In fact, it had fallen right into his lap. His mother’s condition had improved even more after she was administered another dose of Marinette’s blood. After several years of being inactive, her muscles had atrophied severely that she wouldn’t be able to walk right away. Gabriel himself had a wheelchair purchased for her for whenever she awoke from her coma. 

As for the key, he knew that Gabriel carried one as well as the head scientist who oversaw the divers that handled Marinette. For once in his life, he was grateful that Gabriel was too busy to pay him any mind. He simply had to wait for a moment when his father had his hands full to take the key and make a copy. 

After that, all Adrien had to do was bide his time. His father was going on a business trip in a week and would be away from early morning until the morning after. He checked the train schedules, taking note of what times he could board to make it back before Gabriel did. 

Part of him wondered if he really should wait for Emilie to recover. Gabriel did say that he would release Marinette then. But Adrien still had a nagging feeling that something was wrong. He didn’t know if he could trust his father anymore. So even if there was a chance that she’d be let go eventually, Adrien would rather that chance be a certainty. So as he waited, he spent as much time with Marinette as he could. After all, it was probably the last of their time together.

“Is there anyone you’re looking forward to seeing? When you go back home, I mean.” Adrien asked curiously. He was sprawled out on the floor, eyes following the movement of the water that reflected on the ceiling. He turned his head to his left to see that she had taken a break from swimming and rested on the tank floor beside him. 

“You don’t have to answer, of course. I often think about how your friends and family must be so worried about you. But merpeople could be solitary for all I know.” He chuckled.

“Merpeople live in societies just like humans.” She explained. “I guess they'd be worried…” She trailed off. There was a hesitancy in her tone, as if she wasn’t confident in what she said. Adrien rolled over onto his side so that he was fully facing her.

“I would be worried.”

Marinette gazed at him, taking in his gentle eyes and serene smile. Her heart ached over their fleeting friendship. Over the course of a few months, she had grown so attached to him and the thought of their eventual parting filled her with utmost sadness. She was going to miss him dearly.

"Thank you." 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien really wanted to see Marinette home.

It was 3:30 when Gabriel departed for his trip. Adrien could barely sleep from the nervousness of finally setting his plan into action. The earliest train to get to the beach was departing at 5:00 so he had an hour and a half to get Marinette out of her tank, get her ready, and to go to the station. If everything went as planned, he should be back before nightfall.

He eyed the duffel bag that lay on his floor, already filled with a blanket, towels, and extra clothes, and wondered what else he needed. Rummaging through his closet, he grabbed the thickest and most comfortable hoodie. They were nearly entering winter and the early morning hours would prove to be chilly. 

He quietly left his room with the bag slung over his shoulders, hoodie in hand, and walked through the dark halls. The sun wouldn't be rising for another few hours. He entered his mother's room to see her sleeping peacefully. He had overheard the head scientist say that there were three more vials of serum to administer before they had to draw more blood. If it was truly Marinette's blood at work, he would be doing his mother a disservice. But as he had told Marinette, it wasn't her responsibility to cure his mother. 

His father was going to be livid.

Adrien spared no thought to the consequences he would face once Gabriel found out. The last thing he needed to do was to psych himself out. He just wanted to see his plan through and then worry about what came after. Walking up to his mother, he leaned down and kissed her forehead before offering her a silent apology. A small part of his brain nagged at him, asking him what sort of son he was, taking away his mother’s chance at recovery. He shook his head fervently, repeating to himself that it was all a coincidence. Marinette wasn’t lying. And even if she was, his mother was not her problem. 

Taking the wheelchair that rested against the wall, he proceeded towards the aquarium access room. His heart pounded in his chest and nervousness coursed through every fiber of his being. The key in his pocket felt leaden, making his leg heavier with each step he took. He chanted to himself over and over that he was doing the right thing. When he reached the room, he leaned the wheelchair against the wall besides the door and fished for the key. But before he could pull it out, he noticed that the door was already slightly ajar.

His heart went into hyperdrive, beating even faster than before. Question upon question assaulted his mind. Why was the door open? Who was in there? Was there anyone in there? Did someone just forget to lock up? Was everyone lying in wait to catch him before he even had a chance?

“Let me go!”

Marinette’s voice sliced right through his thoughts. With no hesitation, his body shot forward and he pushed through the door to see one of the divers gripping Marinette’s wrist with one hand and her hair with his other, trying to drag her out of the tank. His entrance startled the diver and provided enough distraction for Marinette to bring her tail up and whip the man away from her. The decorative beads in her hair broke and scattered every which way as the diver fell backwards to the floor and Marinette stumbled out of the tank, a couple of meters away from him.

Adrien dashed to Marinette’s side to make sure she was okay. She rolled over onto her front and groaned slightly as she tried to push herself up. 

“Marinette, are you okay—” He asked, only for him to take a sharp intake of breath when he realized her tail was no longer a tail but a pair of legs. His eyes shot to her back to see that her fins were gone. But before he could even think any further on that fact, he remembered that the diver was there. He looked to be unconscious at the moment, probably hitting his head when he fell. But who knew how long he’d be out. They had to hurry.

He took his bag off and rummaged through the contents, pulling out towels and piling them on her as well as the hoodie he had in hand. He urged her to hurry and dry herself and to put the hoodie on as he warily kept his eyes on the diver. Marinette did as told and hastily put on the jacket. She fumbled with the zipper, never once working with such a contraption. Adrien’s eyes flickered to her, noticing her plight. He reached over and helped her get the zipper started. The man stirred and let out a groan. Alarmed, Marinette swiftly zipped up the hoodie and Adrien clutched both of her hands, helping her up on her feet. 

“We have to run.” He said. Before she could even agree, the man was already sitting himself up and nursing his head. Seeing the two rush by out of the corner of his eye, he suddenly remembered the situation and scrambled to his feet. 

A gunshot rang out.

Marinette shrieked and Adrien involuntarily flinched at the sound. Another shot. They were almost at the door. Just a bit further. Another round fired and Adrien could feel a searing pain in his left side. The pain overtook all of his senses that he almost didn’t hear Marinette shouting his name. But there was no way he could stop right now. The two passed the door and slammed it behind them and continued to run, knowing that the diver was giving chase. 

The lights in the mansion turned on one by one as the houseworkers came to investigate the noise. Adrien could see some of their worried and startled expressions as he flew through the front door with Marinette in tow. He prayed that they would be safe but at the same time hoped that they could keep the diver preoccupied.

“Adrien, we have to stop. You’re hurt.” 

Despite her cries, and despite the pain, he continued to run. He couldn’t let them be caught. This whole time, he had been worried about his father. He had never considered anyone else who knew about Marinette and would want to take her for their own personal gain. He felt foolish. It never occurred to him that someone else would be waiting for the same opportunity he was to take her.

Their footfalls sounded so loud to him in the dim and empty morning streets. He idly thought about how Marinette’s feet were bare and how they probably hurt from the cold, hard ground. He thought about how her hand was so soft and warm in his. He thought about how clear her voice sounded now that they were breathing the same air, despite her continuous appeals for them to stop. Anything to stop him from thinking about his own pain.

He concentrated on the white fog that his breath made in the cold air. But with each breath he took, the pain became more agonizing. His left hand itched to put pressure onto the wound, but he didn’t want to know how bad it was. He didn’t want to know how much blood had already escaped his body. He thought that surely, the longer he stayed ignorant of his injury, the longer he could go on.

But his consciousness was slipping from him no matter how much he fought it. He stumbled and Marinette quickly went to his side. He barely registered his knees hitting the ground. Marinette helped him up and walked him to a secluded alleyway, tearfully begging him to stay awake. He wanted to. He really did. He wanted to see her back home and for her to forgive him for taking so long to act. 

Marinette laid him down gently, her eyes sweeping over his body, taking note of the dark stains on his clothes. His chest rose and fell slowly, as if his body was beginning to shut down.

“Adrien, stay with me.” She patted his cheek frantically.

“I’m sorry…” He managed to rasp out. 

“No, Adrien. Please…” She cried as she fearfully caressed his cheeks and brushed his hair out of his face. He could feel the warm droplets of water falling onto his face. He reached up to wipe her tears away only for his fingers to leave a streak of red across her cheek.

‘Ah, she really is beautiful’ He thought. Even with her stained cheeks and hair in disarray, just everything about her filled him with such warmth and happiness that he could almost forget about the pain. He imagined her swimming, her tail catching the light and gleaming so magnificently. Oh, the legs. He wanted to ask her about those. It really was unfortunate. 

“There are train tickets… in my pocket. Take them and go. If you get lost or need help, ask someone to guide you. Hurry or it’ll be too late.” He breathed. Marinette shook her head and shushed him. She looked so terrified yet conflicted at the same time. It seemed he was never going to find out what that expression meant— what she wanted to tell him, but couldn’t.

“You’ll be okay. You’ll be okay.” She chanted. “I’m sorry…” She sobbed before she leaned down and gave him a kiss— a warm, salty, and metallic taste being the last thing he remembered before closing his eyes.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was there no hope after all?

Gabriel should have known better than to leave for so long. He had rushed home as soon as he had gotten a call from the police. Something about a violent trespasser. The suspect was in custody. There was police tape surrounding his mansion when he arrived and several of his employees were standing around, worry clearly etched on their faces. 

An officer caught up with him and filled him in on the details. An armed man was caught inside the home by the house staff. He attempted to escape but was outnumbered and detained. No one present was hurt but there was blood found on the floor. 

And his son was missing.

Gabriel glanced over to the police car where the suspect sat waiting. A man in diving gear. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what his motive was. But he wasn’t sure how Adrien was involved. If it turned out to be his son’s blood that the police found, he’d make sure that the man would never see the light of day again.

The police finished taking statements from all of the witnesses and did a final sweep of the mansion before leaving. They made no mention of the tank so Gabriel could only surmise that the mermaid was gone. Perhaps he could consider that a blessing. He didn’t need the police snooping around in his business.

“Mr. Agreste,” His head butler approached him as he began to make his way inside his home.

“Tell me what happened.” Gabriel said coldly, not stopping once to look at the man. The butler wrenched his hands worriedly.

“At around 4 AM, we heard some loud sounds, like gunshots. Most of the staff had been awoken because of it and we went to find the cause.” As they stepped through the front door, the butler motioned over to the bottom of the staircase. “I was standing right there when Adrien rushed by. He had a girl I’d never seen before with him. The two fled through the front door.” He looked down to the floor at the blood that was still there. “I’m not sure whether this blood is hers or his.” He said grimly. “The assailant appeared shortly after, with a gun in his hands. He threatened us but a couple of the workers were able to apprehend him.” 

Saying that Gabriel was angry was putting it lightly. Without another word to the butler, he stalked off towards Emilie’s room. He needed to make sure she was okay. He entered the room to see the head scientist pacing back and forth, clearly distraught. But Emilie looked fine. If he remembered correctly, there were still a few doses of serum left so there was no need to be concerned yet. Unless the diver stole them. He questioned the scientist and confirmed that their supply was untouched.

“We’ll find the mermaid. Continue with the treatment.” Gabriel ordered. The scientist looked at him, looking even more distressed than the butler did about Adrien being missing. 

“I'm not sure that would be a good thing.” The man said nervously. The impatience on Gabriel's face was very clear now and it propelled the scientist forward to the foot of the bed. He hesitantly lifted the blanket off of Emilie. 

Gabriel froze at the sight of scales forming on her legs. A million questions ran through his mind, asking how something like this could have possibly happened. Though he knew the answer was simple. He had been so confident his plan was working. For weeks, she was recovering with no adverse effects, so he assumed the mermaid's blood was safe. But now, this monstrous side effect was choosing to rear its ugly head.

“What should we do?” The scientist asked.

Gabriel’s surprise slowly turned into a simmering anger. He was going to find that mermaid, and he was going to squeeze the answers out of her.

“Continue the treatment.” He repeated. Emilie was going to wake up, scales or not. 

The next task at hand: find Adrien and the mermaid before the cops do.

— 

Streaks of purple and orange filled the sky as Adrien blearily opened his eyes. His head was pounding and his stomach cried out in hunger. It made him feel nauseated. He moved to get up but a pain shot up his side and he collapsed back to the hard ground. 

“Don’t get up yet. You're still hurt." 

He recognized her voice immediately. Despite what she just said to him, he slowly propped himself up, avoiding much of the pain that came earlier when he was less careful. He eyed Marinette who was sitting against the alley wall and resting her head on her knees. He replayed her words in his mind and lifted his shirt to try to take a look at his wound. His skin was stained with blood but underneath it all, he could see a round scar where he had been shot.

"The bleeding has stopped because the wound has closed, but it's not completely healed. Try to rest up some more." He glanced back up to see that she picked her head up and was smiling tiredly at him.

"How…?" He started, but a glint caught his eye as the final light of the sun hit a glass shard that lay on the ground. He squinted at the object, noting the red glean on its edge. His eyes immediately abandoned the glass and scanned Marinette. Even though her arms were crossed and tucked between her chest and knees, he could see the red that stained her left sleeve.

He shot forward onto his knees, his side protesting, and grasped her hands, pulling them out to the open. She winced at his action, confirming his suspicions. He slowly pulled her left sleeve up to see several cuts along her arm.

Adrien let out a shaky breath and eased himself back down into a sitting position. The pain in his side was throbbing intensely that he was worried he reopened his wound. He needed a minute to let everything soak in. There was no way it would have closed on its own so quickly and he was now certain it was because Marinette had given him her blood.

"So this means that Father was telling the truth after all?" He asked quietly. He wasn't sure how to feel. Before, he had resolved that even if she had lied, it would be justified. But now that it was confirmed, he wavered in his convictions, the feeling of betrayal gnawing at him.

"No. I wasn't lying." She whispered as she brought her arms back and returned to her huddled position. "Mermaids aren't immortal and their blood and flesh can’t grant any miracles. But…" She hesitated as she fiddled with her bloodied sleeve. "I'm different."

"What do you mean?" He pressed her. With her insistence that she was telling the truth, he felt a weight lift from his heart, but at the same time, her next words made it feel heavier than ever.

"Do you know what it’s like?" She asked as she turned her vacant gaze towards the sky. "Living on and on, constantly watching those around me die?"

His heart ached for her. It all suddenly made sense to him, the way she acted, and the things she said. Her being despondent when asked about friends or family. He wondered for exactly how long she lived, not getting close to anyone just to save herself from the despair of losing them.

“Mermaids used to be humans, you know?” She smiled bitterly as she returned her gaze back to the ground. “But due to one man’s sins, his whole village was cursed to live under the sea.” Her hand dropped down into her hoodie pocket and she pulled out a pendant, it’s red color still shimmering and vibrant in the darkening night. It looked familiar to him and he recalled her wearing it when he first met her. He hadn’t noticed when she stopped wearing it.

“This jewel is part of a pair, representing the god of creation, while it’s partner, the god of destruction— two halves of a whole that should never be separated. But the newly appointed village head stole this from its home, reasoning that the gods had no need for such jewels. In fury at losing his partner, the god of destruction punished the villagers for their leader’s action. But that wasn’t the only punishment. The god of creation halted the time of the bearer, prolonging their life so that they can eternally witness those around them suffer and die.” Marinette clenched her fist around the pendant, but she was much too tired to be angry.

Adrien listened intently to her tale but he found himself confused. From what she said, the village chief was a man who had stolen the jewel and was cursed with immortality. So how was it that Marinette was now the one holding onto it? 

“There was a silver lining if it could be called that. If the bearer ever tired of their life, all they had to do was to leave the waters. For three days, they would get their humanity back. But the closer they approached the third day, the more pain they would endure until they withered away into dust. Then the jewel would simply return to the sea to claim the next unfortunate soul.” 

“I was with my family and friends when this suddenly appeared before me. Mom and Dad cried. My friends didn’t know any better and didn’t think anything of it. But as they aged and I continued to stay this way, they began to leave me, one by one.”

If Adrien had to pick, he’d rather suffer through the short period of excruciating pain rather than having to live endlessly in solitude. But her own experience struck him. He wondered if the guilt of knowing that someone else would suffer in his stead would change his mind. He just couldn’t imagine it. 

“The reason why your mother’s health is improving and why your wound healed quickly is because my blood is poisoned with magic from the jewel. The tale your father heard is due to the fact that others like me were captured in the past. But such miracles don’t come without a price...” Her voice wavered as it trailed off.

He waited for her to explain what the price was, but it didn’t come. He turned to her to see her eyes closed and brows furrowed. Despite the cold weather, he could see the beads of sweat rolling down her face. Realization struck him and he wondered just how long they had been out there. She had looked tired and off ever since he had awoken. The sun was setting when he opened his eyes and he had assumed he was only out for the day. He rummaged through all of his pockets for his phone so he could check the date, but remembered that he had put it in the bag that was left behind in the access room. 

“Marinette, how long was I out?” He frantically asked. But she didn’t answer him.

“Adrien, you need to go… somewhere with water. Go home if you have to. Your mother is probably already…” She breathed. Her body curled up even tighter, trembling as she tried to bear the pain that suddenly increased tenfold.

“No, we can still make it to the ocean. If not, we just need to submerge you into water right? Come on.” He moved to stand, the pain from his injury making his legs wobble. He held his hands out to her but she barely managed to get onto her knees before collapsing to a heap on the ground. He lowered himself back to the ground to help her but her body was dead weight. The best he could do was gather her up in his arms and hold her tightly.

In the worst-case scenario, he was out for over two days and they had less than twelve hours before her time was up. In the best case… he was out for just the day like he thought and her pain was only going to get worse from here on out. Either way, he needed to get her back into the water as soon as possible. But it was easier said than done when she couldn’t even stand and he was in no condition to support her. The cold truth began to seep into his pores, chilling his bones.

He was helpless.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilie is not pleased.

The first thing Emilie saw when she woke was Gabriel staring down at her. She was confused by the deep frown on his face and the anger set in his eyes. But moreover, she found it hard to breathe. 

“Take her to the tank.” She could hear Gabriel say between her gasping for breath.

“G-Gabriel, what’s going on?” She managed. Her whole body felt strange, like it wasn’t her own. She could hear the rumbling of her bed being wheeled along the floor and how the lights on the ceiling made her have to squint. It reminded her of the time she was wheeled through the hospital after having Adrien. The thoughts of her son made her wonder where he was. 

The sound of water pulled her out of her reverie and she found herself in a dim, unfamiliar room. Her bed came to a halt and Gabriel reappeared by her side. 

“This will all be fixed soon.” He said in his usual monotonous tone before lifting her from her bed. She did not even have time to be surprised by the sight of the scaly appendage where her legs should be before she was plunged into the water.

Gabriel turned around and glared at the figures that just entered the room— the head scientist and a much larger man beside him with an unconscious Marinette slung over his shoulder.

“Throw her in there.” He ordered before stalking out of the access room. 

Emilie was startled when another body came plummeting down into the water after her. She stared in wonderment at the mermaid in front of her and couldn’t believe her eyes. But she had no reason to be more surprised. She was sporting a tail of her own. She awkwardly swam closer. The girl looked young, maybe in her teens— early twenties at most. She was also clad in a hospital gown, like her. Her body was motionless as it sank and her eyes were closed. Emilie feared that perhaps she was dead.

A cold chill flooded her body. She was confused, terrified, and even angry. What had Gabriel been up to when she was unconscious? She looked at her surroundings to see that she was in a tank. She could hear a scuffle coming from outside of the room— angry, muffled voices.

“Your father has forbidden you from leaving your room. Please return immediately!” 

“I don’t give a crap what he says.” 

The door slammed open and Emilie’s eyes widened in surprise as the figure approached the tank. At the sight of her, Adrien’s expression mirrored hers.

“Mom.” He uttered unbelievingly.

“Adrien?” She hesitated and went towards him for a better look. He looked different than how she remembered— older, bigger. He was wearing a simple light blue shirt and trousers. She scanned his body to see his feet were bare and his left arm had gauze and tape attached to it. It looked as if he had just stormed out of a hospital room.

“So this is the price she was talking about… then that means that I’ll also…” Adrien murmured. 

“Adrien?” Emilie questioned again. “You're so big now.” Adrien smiled sadly at his mother’s words. It must be frightening to wake up to find that years have passed you by. “What’s going on? When was this tank put here? And this.” She looked down to her tail. “And that girl. She was just put in here, right after me. I don’t even know if she’s alive.” She turned around and motioned to Marinette.

“...Just put in?” He was reeling from what she said. They were found almost a full twenty-four hours ago.

“It was all for you,” Gabriel’s voice interrupted them— the click of the door shutting followed after. Adrien turned and glared at his father. “I brought this creature here in hopes it would cure you, but the wench fooled me.” The man spat.

“You fooled yourself.” Adrien ground out. “You kidnapped Marinette and took her here against her will and used her blood on mom based on unfounded tales. No one here is to blame but you and your arrogance.” 

Emilie was horrified by Adrien’s words about what Gabriel had done. She assumed that Marinette was the other girl in the tank. She still wasn’t sure if the girl was alive and if not, wouldn’t that make her husband a murderer? Adrien’s eyes held such a deep loathing and ferocity. She had never once seen him hold so much vitriol. Years had clearly passed while she was unconscious and she couldn’t recognize the people her husband and son had become. 

Adrien felt like an idiot for feeling a shred of gratefulness that they were found by Gabriel. After no leads the first day, his father had gotten hounds to follow their scent, finding them in an alleyway in a secluded area a few hours before the second day had ended. He had lost consciousness on the way back to the mansion. A whole day passed before he came to and he was in a bed with an IV drip connected to his arm. The pain in his side had mostly subsided. His immediate thought was to find Marinette and was relieved to see that she was in the tank. But to find out that Gabriel had withheld her from the water for so long despite her visible suffering made his insides churn with fury. The only logical conclusion was that Gabriel had kept her out thinking that she’d give him answers if the pain became too unbearable. It was basically torture.

“Adrien…?” A quiet mumble could be heard and they all turned to see Marinette stirring. She opened her eyes and slowly straightened herself to see an unfamiliar face as well as Adrien and Gabriel on the other side of the glass. She quickly concluded that the woman in the tank was Adrien’s mother.

Gabriel approached the tank and was about to begin interrogating her again but Emilie placed herself between him and Marinette.

“Enough of this. I don’t know what’s going on but I don’t care to hear any of it come from you. For me, you say? You couldn’t even do me the decency of telling me what was going on before you tossed me in here. Get out, Gabriel. I will hear what these kids have to say first.” Emilie said harshly. Gabriel opened his mouth to say something but decided to hold his tongue. He knew from the beginning that she was going to be angry. As much as he wanted to defend himself, he hated being on the other end of his wife’s ire. It would be in his best interest to give them all time. So without a word, he turned around and left the room.

Emilie sighed and looked back and forth between Adrien and Marinette, giving them a gentle smile.

“Will you two tell me everything?” She asked. They both nodded. “Firstly, what happened to me and how long have I been asleep?”

“You had a stroke. It’s been almost four years.” Adrien supplied.

“I see… It must have been hard for you.” She looked saddened. She knew that he and Gabriel didn’t get along much and Adrien always had a hard time making friends. He had probably been so lonely.

“So… mermaids? Or did your father put us through some freak Frankenstein experiments?” She joked, hoping to lighten the mood. She was scared and distraught, yes. But the two looked like they’d been through hell and back and it hurt her to see such expressions on the kids. 

“Your husband had learned about some myths surrounding mermaids. Things such as our flesh granting immortality or our blood having healing properties. Then he found me.” The bitterness in Marinette’s eyes was evident. Emilie felt sick to her stomach. When had her husband become so inhumane?

“Because Marinette had looked visibly unwell in her captivity, I imagine Father was worried about the potency of her blood so he had me spend time with her. I was so stupid then. I should have tried to help her escape before all of this happened, but I was happy to have a friend.”

Marinette swam closer to him, resting beside Emilie and consoled him.

“It’s not your fault. And you did try to help me.” She smiled. But he avoided her gaze.

“Yeah, and almost got the both of us killed in the process.” 

Emilie felt faint from every new piece of information she heard. They had to go through so much because her husband wasn’t capable of letting go. 

“If I had been more forthcoming…” Marinette whispered with hesitation. It was meaningless to mull on the what-ifs. She knew from the beginning; Gabriel would have never believed her and would have only accused her of lying in hopes that he'd release her.

“He wouldn’t have believed you anyway." Adrien mumbled, repeating her unspoken sentiments. Only now did he understand that his father was much too arrogant and stubborn to listen to anyone else. No one was going to stop him from following through with his plans.

“How long do I have until I also turn?” He asked. Marinette shook her head, not knowing the answer. Emilie was growing increasingly confused and they realized they hadn’t explained why Emilie was now a mermaid.

“The myth about mermaids isn’t true. But because of some… special circumstances, my blood will heal others. But in exchange, the recipient will be cursed to life as a merperson. That’s why you’re in the current state that you’re in. I’m sorry...” Marinette bit her lip, feeling ashamed that she had not only cursed the woman before her, but also the woman’s son.

“Why did you need to be healed, Adrien?” Emilie’s voice was stern. She needed to know what happened to her beloved child that this girl in front of her had no other choice than to offer her blood, despite knowing what would happen. Adrien froze at her tone. He could tell that she was undeniably angry and he feared telling her what happened. He didn’t want her to blame Marinette. 

Seeing the anxiety play across his face, Emilie’s gaze softened and she smiled at him reassuringly. “Don’t worry. I won’t be mad. Neither of you are at fault for any of this.” She said. Despite her words, he still felt hesitant to let her know.

“He was shot while helping me escape.” Marinette answered for him. Adrien could see his mother’s face morph into pure rage. He wasn’t kidding when he told Marinette previously that Emilie had a temper. It was that sole reason that she was able to put Gabriel in his place despite his cold and demeaning attitude. 

"Who did it?" She asked, her voice steady and calm, contrary to her expression.

"One of the divers that Father had hired. The day I tried to take Marinette out, he had the same idea. I don’t imagine he had any noble plans of taking her home though." Adrien said in a disgruntled manner, his hatred of the man overriding his concerns about making his mother angry. Marinette nodded, recalling that the man said he was going to make a fortune off of her as he tried to pull her out of the tank.

“Okay. Okay.” Emilie said as she brought a hand up to nurse her growing headache. Adrien looked worried by the action, remembering her frequently doing the same before she collapsed. She raised her other hand and waved off his concern. “I’m sorry. I’m okay. It’s just a lot to take in.”

She looked back and forth between the two youngsters and went deep into thought. Her anger at Gabriel and the diver aside, there was a more pressing matter at hand. Adrien was going to turn. When? They weren’t sure. She supposed it wasn’t the most terrible thing in the world. He’d still be alive at least.

“Is there a way to reverse this?” Emilie asked. Marinette looked startled for a second by the question.

“I’m not sure.” She answered.

“Can you tell more about this curse? About mermaids?”

Marinette looked reluctant but she knew she had to tell Emilie everything. After all, Emilie was now a mermaid and had the right to know. And so she told her everything that she had told Adrien. Emilie listened intently, with her brows furrowed the whole time, as if she was trying to dissect the stories for clues.

“If it’s a curse, then there should be a way to break it, right? It all started because the jewels were separated.” She said. Adrien’s eyes lit up at her words. Marinette understood what Emilie was getting at, but it wasn’t a guarantee.

“I thought about it every now and then. What if I could return the jewel to its rightful place? Would the curse be lifted then? But it was all pointless musing. I would only have three days to try to get it back to the temple. And considering the effects of the curse on me after just a day and a half…” Marinette trailed off. She wasn’t even able to stand. There was no way for her to make the trek to a temple that was located up on a mountain. 

“So you know where this temple is?” Emilie pressed.

“I do, but—” 

“Returning it on your own may have been impossible, but you have us now.” Adrien said optimistically.

“Don’t get too excited yet, Adrien.” Emilie gave him a weak smile. She hated raining on his parade but she didn’t want to get his hopes up. All three of them could end up in the tank for all they knew.

“I can’t hand the jewel to anyone else, so I’m the one who has to return it. The temple is located near the village where the curse first started. It was only frequented a few times a year by the village head and a few other villagers who made the trek up the mountains to give offerings and prayers to the gods. The trip often took several days so I never considered returning the jewel as a possibility.” Marinette explained. 

Adrien was crestfallen. It wasn’t so much that he cared about becoming a merman. Most of all, he wanted Marinette to be free from her quasi-immortality.

“This has been bugging me for a bit now…” Emilie began as she scrutinized Marinette. The girl was taken aback by the suspicious gaze. She was sure she had told the both of them everything. 

“How do you know so much?” Emilie continued. “From the sound of it, mermaids have been around for several hundred years, if not more. There have been many holders before you and there isn’t any discernible link between any of you. I would understand if the origin of the curse was a story passed down among the generations, but you seem to know of the most obscure details, as if you actually lived within that original village.” She finished.

Marinette blinked, finding the problem lying within the fact that she did tell them everything and it ended up being too much information— information that she shouldn’t have known.

“That’s because this jewel passes on the memories of everyone who’s held it. From the village head who wanted more for his people to the child who was barely half my age who couldn’t understand what was happening.”

Emilie bit her lip, not believing that even such a young child was subject to such a life. Adrien stepped closer to the tank and laid his hand against the glass. He looked at Marinette intently and his eyes were glassy as if he was about to cry.

“Marinette, how long have you held onto the jewel?” He asked. He wanted to know how long she’d been suffering, but at the same time, he was scared to hear the answer. Because in the back of his mind, he knew that Marinette wouldn’t have it in her heart to let the jewel pass on, potentially claiming another small child. 

“I don’t know. I stopped counting a long time ago.” She replied and turned away from him. It was the first time she outright lied to him and he knew it.

“We’ll have to ask Gabriel for help.” Emilie suggested.

“No.” Marinette’s response was immediate. “I don’t trust him.”

“Look, I understand that and I’m not too happy with him right now either—” 

“No.” Marinette stated again, cutting the woman off. “He couldn’t even be bothered to worry over Adrien. The moment he found us and saw that Adrien was safe, instead of being grateful that his son was alive, he berated him for trying to free me. Adrien was  _ shot. _ And not a single word of sympathy or comfort. If you think that he’s trustworthy—” 

“I get it!” Emilie shouted, eyes ablaze and jaw clenched tightly in anger. Be it as it may, Gabriel was still her husband. Logically, she understood that he was in the wrong and she was currently pissed enough to divorce him a hundred times over, but the irrational part of her didn’t want to hear anymore of her husband’s crimes. Marinette’s gaze was just as fearsome as Emilie’s and Adrien panicked at the contentious air between the two. “You may have lived longer than I have but you’re still clearly a child. What other choice do we— do  _ you _ have in this matter? Are you satisfied with living like this forever? Are you satisfied with Adrien being dragged into this?” 

Marinette hated that she was right. She clenched her fists and swam away back to her usual hiding spot. Her own situation aside, she couldn’t let Adrien suffer because of her. There was no doubt in her mind that Gabriel would force both Emilie and Adrien into the tank instead of letting them go to the ocean. They’d live the rest of their lives in a lonely captivity. Emilie was right. She didn’t have any other choice. She closed her eyes and sulked only to be interrupted minutes later.

“Hey,” Emilie’s voice called gently and Marinette turned around to see her pushing the seaweed aside and peeking through. “I had Adrien go back to his room to rest.” She smiled and settled down next to Marinette upon the lush plants. “He really adores you.” Emilie smiled.

“It’s not hard to cling to others when you’re lonely.” Marinette stated, speaking of Adrien. The statement made Emilie feel a twinge of guilt. After all, she agreed with Gabriel about homeschooling after Adrien had been bullied. And with her and Gabriel not being social with other parents, Adrien naturally fell into a lonely world.

“Listen, I know you don’t trust Gabriel, but he’s the only resource we have to try to return the jewel and hopefully undo this curse. He has the money and means to make it possible. I mean, look at this tank he had built. I’ll talk to him and I won’t tell him anything I don’t have to. So please give it some consideration.” With that, Emilie left Marinette to her space, as much as she could anyway. 

In the worst case, if the three of them were going to be stuck in this tank, Gabriel sure as hell better turn the mansion into an aquarium.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette agrees to the plan.

“The goal is to try to get Marinette as close as we can to the location while keeping her in the water. Then we use a helicopter to cover the rest of the distance. That way we can ensure that she has enough time to return the jewel.” Emilie explained.

“How can I trust that this will work?” Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Marinette despite Emilie being the one laying out the plan. Emilie rolled her eyes. 

“Well, what’s the alternative Gabriel? Keep us in here forever? Adrien will be joining us eventually and you’ll be all by yourself.” Emilie said snarkily.

Gabriel’s frown deepened and he looked over to Adrien who stood to his left. The boy also had an annoyed look on his face, mirroring his mother. If it’s something he knew about his wife and son, it was that they were capable of holding grudges for all eternity, not that he differed much. So he begrudgingly concluded that he had to go along with it.

“There’s no guarantee that it’ll work. But it’s the only idea that we have.” Marinette said truthfully. “If it doesn’t work, I’ll probably die before I can get back into the water so you won’t have to dirty your hands by killing me in retribution. That should be good enough for you, shouldn’t it?”

Gabriel turned his attention back to Marinette. He supposed this was the first time he had a ‘civil’ conversation with her. The last time they spoke, she was barely conscious and he was trying to get answers out of her. She was sassier than he expected and a bit reminiscent of Emilie. It made sense that Adrien took a liking to her.

Adrien was distraught by her words and he almost didn’t want to go through with the plan. According to her, the three day time limit didn’t reset. So that meant that their previous escapade had shortened her time considerably. She had only about four hours left.

“It will be tricky with the limited time.” Gabriel hummed as he thought about the logistics of the plan.

“And who’s to blame for that?” Adrien glared at Gabriel. If he had just put her in the tank after finding them, they’d have another full day at their disposal. Gabriel cleared his throat before ignoring his son and continuing.

“I did some research on this village and had some people scout the area. It hasn’t been inhabited in quite some time. The surrounding terrain is rugged and overgrown. The temple in question is at the summit of the nearest mountain but is densely surrounded by trees. Landing with the helicopter is not possible without a decent clearing and stable ground.” He explained

“It doesn’t need to land. We can get equipment to descend while the helicopter hovers. Though this does pose some issues with fueling if too much time is spent in the temple.” Emilie said. “God, I feel like this is some bad action movie we’re planning.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “How long can the helicopter stay in air before needing to refuel?” She asked.

“Depending on external conditions, around five hours. It’ll take almost two hours to get to the temple. There would be no issue if we could land. But if the helicopter needs to stay suspended in air, then the longest we can wait is forty-five minutes. Any more than that will be too risky and we’ll need to head back to refuel.” Gabriel directed his attention back to Marinette. “Either way, you’re as good as dead if this supposed curse isn’t broken.” 

Marinette nodded. She was filled with nerves at the prospect of things going completely wrong or even completely right. She never imagined that she would ever be free from the curse. What would she do with herself if she became human again? It honestly scared her.

“Then we proceed once I finish with all the preparations.” Gabriel said. He nodded at the other three and left the room. 

Adrien let out a breath and gave Marinette a nervous smile. He was trying to be optimistic about the whole matter but it was hard when every outcome except the best outcome would ensure her death. She seemed to sense his worry and returned his smile with a reassuring one.

“Don’t worry about me. The most important thing is that we can return you and your mother back to normal. I’m just anxious that the curse might not be lifted.” It would be devastating if their plans were all for naught.

“Let’s just hope that those gods that your people worshipped have some mercy.” Emilie prayed.

-

No matter how thoroughly something was planned, things were always easier said than done. Just like how she was brought to the Agreste mansion in the first place, Marinette was transported on a cargo jet within a small tank. To avoid any more individuals from knowing of her existence, the same crew was hired. Whether they were trustworthy or if Gabriel had blackmailed them into keeping their mouths shut, she didn’t know. Adrien, Gabriel, and the head scientist also went along and as much as Emilie wanted to go, she had to stay in the water in the safety of their home. But as a precaution, Gabriel had placed her in a small, open tank so that she wouldn’t drown should the curse be reversed. 

They had flown to the closest airport to the abandoned village, where they had a helicopter prepared and ready to go. Even though Marinette knew that she was nearing the end of her time and that the pain would return the moment she got out of the water, she was still unprepared for it. Adrien helped her out and gave her towels to dry. But as her body dried and her legs formed, she doubled over in agony. Her insides felt as if they erupted into flames and her head throbbed so immensely that black spots invaded her vision. Adrien quickly lent her his support and held her steady.

“Can’t we do something about this?” Adrien turned to his father and pleaded.

“That will have to wait. We need to get to the helicopter first.” Gabriel replied. Adrien bit his lip and reluctantly heeded his father’s words. They were running on limited time after all. He grabbed the wool cloak they had prepared and wrapped it around her before lifting her and placing her into a wheelchair.

They quickly made their way to their second mode of transportation. Marinette clenched the arms of her wheelchair tightly— it served as her only grip on what was happening around her. As soon as they were all situated in the helicopter, Gabriel ordered the pilot to take off.

Adrien was seated beside Marinette and across from Gabriel and the scientist. He worriedly laid his hand on top of hers. He was sure the trembling he felt was from her and not because of the motion of the helicopter. Her whimpers were drowned out by the noise and he almost felt thankful for that.

Gabriel nodded towards the scientist and the man stood, briskly walking over to some supplies that were sitting off to the side. Adrien watched him rummage through what looked like medical equipment. When he gathered what he needed, he pulled on a pair of gloves and approached Marinette. Adrien immediately straightened and stared at him with wariness and suspicion.

“Don’t worry. I’m just going to place an IV and administer some anaesthesia to see if it helps her. It won’t be much since we do need her to be conscious.” The scientist said. 

Adrien watched the man take Marinette’s left fist, examining it. Her veins were as clear as could be from how tense she was. Taking an alcohol pad, he wiped her fist and prepared the needle. Adrien turned away, having never been fond of needles.

“Done. Now to administer the medication.” 

Adrien turned his attention back to Marinette while the scientist hooked up the anaesthesia. Within thirty seconds, he could see her furrowed brows relaxing a little. Her eyes opened slowly but she still looked quite dazed.

“Has the pain lessened any?” The scientist asked.

“Yes, a bit.” She replied shakily. The three other passengers let out a breath of relief. If they could keep her sedated enough to ease some of the pain, but still have her conscious of what she had to do, then things should work out favorably.

They arrived at the temple after about two hours and Gabriel directed the pilot to hover over an area where they could safely descend. Adrien was never one to be scared of heights but he was filled with nerves at the idea of rappelling down to an unknown area. Both he and Gabriel had taken a five-day course in preparation, but training was always done on open and sturdy ground. 

He geared up with Marinette strapped to him, and with Gabriel’s aid, descended to the temple below. When they reached solid ground, he relayed to Gabriel through a transceiver that they safely landed. Gabriel directed the pilot to stay put as long as possible and they patiently waited for the two to return.

After unhooking from the rope and unstrapping their harnesses, Adrien hoisted Marinette onto his back and proceeded to enter the temple. He hoped that it wasn’t like one of those temples in the movies with all the hidden traps. But from what Marinette said, villagers went there to pray, so it should be rather safe. The biggest concern was structural hazards from the age of the temple.

“Do you know the way to the other jewel?” Adrien asked. He wanted to hurry before the lingering pain medication wore off. Marinette nodded and began to direct him. As he walked, he took the time to observe his surroundings and made sure to watch his steps. Vines covered the walls and broken and crumbled stones lay scattered everywhere. He didn’t have to use his flashlight because of the light that streamed in from the windows. Marinette had him ascend a few staircases but the temple was fairly straightforward.

The prayer room was located at the very top and Adrien could spot the altar that stood towards the back of the room. Adrien walked towards it and noticed a black jewel that rested on the altar, with an empty groove next to it, which he surmised was where the red jewel was supposed to be.

He placed Marinette down and helped her over to the altar. She unclasped the pendant around her neck and held it shakily. It was the moment of truth and she couldn’t help but be nervous. Freeing the jewel from its setting, she placed it neatly in the empty groove next to its partner.

A bright pink light came forth and made them both close their eyes from the brightness. It swirled around them before dispersing out of the windows of the temple. When the light died down, they slowly opened their eyes and looked at each other questioningly. 

“D-did it work?” Adrien asked. Visually, they were both human so it wasn’t possible to tell. But if the curse was lifted, that meant that Marinette should be feeling much better. “Are you still in pain?”

“I—” Marinette trembled and brought her hands up to her mouth, tears beginning to gather in her eyes. She shook her head hesitantly. A big smile grew on Adrien’s face and he scooped her up into a crushing hug. 

“It worked!” He exclaimed ecstatically while laughing. Her relieved laughter joined in. But her wellbeing was just one portion of the curse.

“We should hurry back to your mother to make sure that the curse is really broken.” Marinette said. Adrien nodded and the two hurried out of the temple. Gabriel’s voice came over the transceiver asking for updates and Adrien gleefully replied that they were on their way back. 

Marinette couldn’t believe that everything had gone so smoothly. It was almost laughable how simple the solution was. But none of it would have been possible if she was on her own. Getting caught by Gabriel was almost a blessing in disguise. 

They returned to the helicopter and from there, back to the plane to go home. Once they reached an area with decent reception, Adrien’s phone blew up with notifications from his news app. All of them headlined ‘breaking news’. Humans were washing up on shore all over the world with no explanation as to where they came from. 

Emilie awaited them when they got back to the mansion. The mother and son tearfully embraced with Gabriel standing off to the side, knowing that he had still not been forgiven. But he was satisfied enough just to see his family whole again. 

Noticing Marinette standing there awkwardly, Emile waved her over and she joined them in their group hug. It tickled Marinette when she realized that Emilie was probably being petty and making Gabriel feel even more left out.

“What will you do now?” Emilie asked as she pulled away from the hug. 

“I don’t know.” Marinette could only muster a weak smile. “I never imagined this would happen. The ocean is the only home I’ve known. We’re all born being taught of our history and longing to become human again. But now that it’s actually happened…” She trailed off. She knew in the back of her mind that breaking the curse ultimately benefited her the most and that there were probably many others who had resigned to life in the ocean despite their innate longing. She had stripped them of everything they’d known and now there were thousands of others just as lost as her. 

“For now, my greatest wish is for there to be a way for us to gather together and figure out how we should go on.” But the concept was much more daunting than it sounded. Her people were washing up all around the world, with absolutely nothing, not even clothes on their backs or any human languages at their disposal. They were all like helpless newborn babies.

Emilie turned her gaze towards Gabriel and looked at him expectantly and he could only return it with a look of annoyance. 

“I’m rich, not a miracle worker.” He said. 

“Well, dear. You have a long road to redemption so I suggest you start working. You may not be a miracle worker but you have connections. How many phone calls and deals would it take for something like a sanctuary to be created for these people? I’m sure there are many governments and humanitarian organizations that will be willing to work up some sort of solution.” Emilie smiled sweetly despite the contents of her words. Gabriel let out a sigh and stalked off. He had a lot of work to do after all, to earn her forgiveness.

“Why don’t you stay with us for now?” Emilie suggested. “I know it may not seem like it to you, but I do owe you my life.” Adrien nodded enthusiastically, agreeing with his mother. Marinette gratefully accepted their offer since she had nowhere else to go.

Like Emilie had said, humanitarian agencies wasted no time in trying to gather resources to help those in need. At Gabriel’s request and with his connections to the mayor, who had connections to other government officials, a small sanctuary city was created nearby. He, along with many other wealthy individuals made charitable contributions to fund the project, and the castaways, as they were so-called by the public, were brought to the sanctuary. Language specialists were recruited to aid in communications and many volunteers signed on to help guide the individuals of the curious phenomenon. Marinette joined in on the effort, acting as a go-between. Slowly but surely, they began to be integrated into society.

Theories of what happened, from aliens to brainwashed cult, continued to make its rounds. Marinette didn’t pay it any mind and was just happy to see that things were working out. With her new responsibilities, she decided to settle within the sanctuary, much to Adrien’s disappointment. But he still visited her often, and by the time he began university, he decided to volunteer there as well, tutoring the young children.

“Word has it that you are very popular, Mr. Agreste.” Marinette appeared from behind Adrien with a cheeky grin and held out a can of juice. He placed his journal down and gratefully took the can. “Are you planning your next lesson?” She asked as she rounded the bench and took a seat to his right.

“Yeah. What about you? You seem to have everything down pat. No one would believe that you’ve only been living here for a year. Mr. Maisel still can’t wrap his mind around TVs.” Adrien chuckled as he thought about the grandfather of one of his students. “Even when I tried to teach you the language, you picked it up really quickly.”

Marinette hummed and ran her finger along the rim of her own juice can. “Being able to adapt was a necessity when you lived as long as I did. This is all so much more than I ever wished for. I feel like I don’t have time to spend bumbling around when there’s so much to do.” Marinette laughed. She leaned back and looked up towards the sky, the scene so different from what she was used to. “But I think everyone is trying their best and everything will be okay, even if I’m not around. If I died right now, I would be satisfied.” 

Adrien gazed at her profile— how she closed her eyes and enjoyed the autumn breeze. She looked so refreshed with all her burdens lifted from her shoulders. He was truly happy for her, but at the same time, her words sorrowed him. She was barely given the chance to live a normal life. How could she be satisfied with so little?

“I won’t be satisfied.” He mumbled. She felt his hand rest on top of hers and she turned a questioning gaze towards him to find him looking at the ground, cheeks flushed. A marked frown was etched on his lips and he turned to her with an obstinate expression.

“I know that you’ve lived for a long time but you still have your whole life ahead of you. Time to make friends and do stupid things together, going on exciting adventures, or doing boring mundane things. Don’t you want to fall in love? Grow old?” His hand tightened around hers and she couldn’t help but blush at the suggestion. “Because I do. With you.”

Several seconds of silence passed. Marinette stared at him with wide eyes. He returned her stare and as if just realizing what he declared, his face burst into flames. It had sounded so much better in his head. He hadn’t meant to make such a passionate (and public) confession and he whimpered in embarrassment, hoping that no one was around to witness it. He began to withdraw his hand but she caught it and gave it a light squeeze. 

“I’d like that.” She smiled shyly, her cheeks still reddened.

Adrien’s mouth opened and closed several times, not quite processing her reciprocated feelings. She giggled at his fish-like expression and it pulled him out of his stupor. He joined her in laughter, his embarrassment melting away into shyness. 

Their journey together was just beginning.


End file.
